Nobody
by Jotaku
Summary: XigDem At first, all he noticed was how heavy he felt. Then he noticed an incessant thumping. What was it? If only it would stop long enough for him to think! He knew he should know what it was. Th-thump. Th-thump. Was that the sound of a heart?


_**Title:** Nobody_

_**Author:** Jotaku_

_**Rating:** MA (for later chapters)_

_**Warnings:** M/M (of the XigDem kind) and heavy yaoi-ness later on._

_**Disclaimer:** I SO OWN ALL THE KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS. sarcasm No, no. I own nothing besides this story idea. I wish I did though. ;A; sob_

_**Status:** WIP_

**Prologue**

At first, all he noticed was that he felt heavy. Then was the loud, not to mention annoying, thumping in his ears. These two things alone made it impossible for him to roll over and go back to sleep in the arms of the man he had slept with last night like he would have wanted. He tried, don't think he didn't. He had been ignoring these two things for some time, maybe 10 minutes? But that thumping just wouldn't stop!

Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump. Over and over again. It vaguely reminded him of something, something he knew was important. What was it? If only that incessant thumping would stop long enough for him to think. He could feel his irritation rising at the noise. Wait… feel his irritation? Since when did he feel irritated? Since when did he feel anything?

Realizing he was 'feeling' caused a flow of emotions to wash over him, starting with nervousness, to fear, to excitement, to joy and anxiousness, until finally they all mixed together in the pit of his stomach in a jumble of emotions he couldn't even begin to fathom. He sat up quickly—the thin sheet that covered him pooling at his waist—and clutched his chest. He felt a steady pounding there. Beats were rhythmically thumping every other moment against his palm in a perfect pattern he knew only belonged to a heart.

A heart. He had a heart. He had a heart!

**Chapter o1**

Demyx fidgeted nervously with the odd dangling things on his coat. It wasn't like he was really nervous, as he'd been told, he was a Nobody now and Nobodies didn't feel, but he still couldn't help himself from all this fidgeting. He was the newbie of the Organization and the lowest ranked. Walking down the halls alone could be enough to give him a heart attack sometimes. That is, if he had a heart.

It wasn't like the other members were mean to him… but they weren't exactly friendly and more than one made him a little edgy. Like with Xemnas. All he ever did was order him to missions, otherwise he never paid any attention to Demyx! And how his Superior still managed to make him feel like any wrong turn and he'd be turned into a Dusk he didn't know, especially when the man didn't even talk to him!

Saix, who Demyx had come to see as Xemnas' guard dog, ignored Demyx just as much as Xemnas did. The only difference was that if Demyx was wandering around or in an area he probably shouldn't be Saix would warn him. Yes, that meant Saix actually talked to him! But it wasn't like he was any less scary. Number XII was cruel and cold with his words. Demyx wasn't too fond of that one either, that was for sure.

Xaldin! He was one of the worst! With all his spears, how many did he have? Seven? Nine? A bazillion?! Demyx wasn't quite sure, but he was well aware they were sharp enough to kill him from a direct hit. What was more is the guy wasn't one to talk unless he had something to say, and when he had something to say it either sounded A) creepy, or B) angry and creepy. Not cool!

Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion were always plotting something it seemed. And to Demyx it didn't look like Vexen really got along with them either. He knew Vexen sure didn't like him! The Melodious Nocturne almost ran into him the other day and Vexen was worse then a girl with major PMS!! Sure, Number IV was carrying some chemicals that he said were explosive, but he didn't need to freak out THAT much.

Lexaeus and Zexion actually seemed to get along, and weren't mean to Demyx either. On the other hand they didn't exactly extend any hospitalities. Lexaeus still kind of frightened him, being so huge and all, but he didn't seem the mean type. That was good. Maybe he could attempt to make some sort of friends with them? Demyx smacked himself mentally.

Nobodies didn't have friends. Nobodies couldn't feel, so they couldn't care. Friends cared about each other. And so, Demyx, being a Nobody, couldn't have friends.

He'd have to remember that one! Though, all these rules on what Nobodies could and couldn't do seemed sort of ridiculous to Demyx. If they got along well enough why not just say they were friends? It most likely would be true if they had hearts.

It wasn't like Demyx could say he had a friend yet even if it wasn't a big deal to say so. The friendliest person he had come by was Axel and even he was a little bit too wild and cocky for Demyx at times. He was still felt nervous tendencies around everyone. Normally Axel would probably be his type of person to hang out with but he was just too unsure about everything at the moment to really enjoy anything. Like it had been stated earlier, if they weren't unfriendly they still made him edgy.

Wait… wasn't he forgetting someone? Oh, yes, Xigbar! Number II of the Organization. Demyx wasn't too sure about that guy. Xigbar seemed open and friendly but at the same time he looked so scary with that big scar and the eye patch. He hadn't had any direct contact with the Free Shooter, so it wasn't like he had any hard proof to base his thoughts off of, but he'd been around the man a few times—usually in meetings. He smiled a lot, but whenever Xigbar's eye swept over Demyx he always tensed. He wasn't too sure about him yet.

A noise brought Demyx out of his musings and made him more aware of his surroundings. Looking around slowly for anyone first, he then called out a meek 'hello' to see if anyone really might be there. He was facing back toward the way he had come from, being almost certain he had heard the noise coming from there, so when he heard an answering 'hello' along with a rough chuckle behind him, the way he had been going, it was no surprise to see him jump a good three feet and let out what was some sort of awkward scream of terror.

Demyx quickly turned toward the direction of the reply after he had regained himself a little from his immediate shock to see who it was. The only problem with figuring out who was talking to you was when you didn't see anyone there to be talking to—which was Demyx's case. Demyx would have thought he imagined it if it wasn't for the chuckling swarming above his head.

Wait. Above? Number IX looked up quickly as soon as he realized it really did seem to be originating from somewhere above him. As soon as he looked the chuckling stopped and there was nothing there.

Nothing there.

Oh shit, was he going crazy? He hadn't been without a heart for that long had he? It couldn't be bad enough to make him go crazy yet! Oh no, what would that mean if he was starting to hear voices and people laughing at him? Demyx's hands went up and he brought his fingers through his hair in an attempt to quell his stress levels as he thought more deeply. Was he sure no one was there?

He took a quick look around and ended up screaming for the second time in the past five minutes. Right behind him, hanging upside down, was none other than the Nobody he had just been thinking of: Xigbar.

"Xi-Xigbar! Uh… I mean, Number II, you scared me!" Demyx voiced shakily while taking a few steps back. Oops! He had spoken casually to a superior member he knew nothing about, he really hoped Xigbar wasn't the type to get angry about something like… Why was he upside down?! How was he upside down!

Taking another step back Demyx tripped on an invisible something or other and instantly reached out for something to right himself with. Unfortunately that something was one of the dangling pieces on Xigbar's coat and next thing he knew he was on his ass with Xigbar landing right on top of him. Oh crap! Xigbar would murder him for sure now! He would use… whatever weapon it was that he used and he'd kill him with it! He was second in command so when he went to the Superior to explain why Demyx had disappeared he would get away with it! No questions asked!

Demyx's head was spinning by the time Xigbar had pulled off of him. He was so lost in thoughts of his unavoidable doom that he didn't even notice the other Nobody had gotten up and was staring down at his distraught form on the ground. He was in for it for sure! He'd never be able to get his heart back! He'd just disappear into nothingness like they always said! Oblivion! No!

"Dude, I didn't scare you that badly, did I?"

Demyx's eyes shot open to look at Xigbar. The older man's face looked heavily amused with just the slightest hint of annoyance and... worry? Immediate relief rushed over number IX. At least it looked like Xigbar wasn't going to kill him now.

"Uh… of course not! You just startled me and then I tripped!" Demyx quickly scrambled up to his feet and brushed off his jacket. After righting himself he timidly looked up to his superior, "I'm sorry for pulling you down with me."

Xigbar shifted his weight to his right foot and crossed his arms. The cocky grin plastered on his face at Demyx's first comment turned into a sheepish one, "Well, that's what I get for messing with the newbie of the Organization."

There were a few moments of awkward silence before his curiosity got the best of the Melodious Nocturne and the urge to ask overturned his timidity, "How were you upside down?"

The easy going grin returned to Number II's face at the question, "It's my power." Just as Xigbar finished his sentence he disappeared to warp, unbeknownst to Demyx, right behind the younger man.

"X-Xigbar?" he asked uneasily.

"Yes Number IX?" came a teasing reply from behind him.

Demyx whirled around to see Xigbar right behind him and standing in mid-air, upside down, "ACK!"

Demyx almost fell over again, but this time he managed to right himself before causing another accident. Did this guy do this to all of the newbies or was he just some sort of special case? If he was, he didn't care if Xigbar was his superior, he would blast him if he did it again! Demyx just couldn't handle the stress of having to worry about Nobodies randomly appearing from behind—UPSIDE DOWN! There was just no way.

"Don't do that!" Demyx clutched at his chest unconsciously in mock fear.

"Haha! But it's so hard not to mess with a skittish kid like yourself," Xigbar said sweetly. Well, as sweet as his gruff voice would go.

Demyx frowned, of course it looked more like a pout, but to Demyx he was surely frowning. This man looked pretty scary on the outside, but it seemed he was nothing but a jokester who liked teasing and harassing innocent victims. And what was with that man's grin? The more he glared the more Xigbar seemed to smile. You could say he was getting annoyed if it were possible for him to be annoyed.

"Alright, alright. I'll back off, dude. Relax a little," Xigbar raised his hands up in a surrendering manner, "I just figured I'd give you a welcoming greeting. I haven't gotten the chance yet."

With that statement Xigbar disappeared again with, "See you later, dude," ringing through the air in his absence. Demyx crossed his arms and glared at the area Xigbar had occupied. How embarrassing! Demyx had been doing really good with not letting himself show how nervous he was with most the members, then that guy—Xigbar—shows up and has to do his weird disappear-reappear act and surprise the day lights out of him! He could just see it now; if all the other members don't find out Xigbar will probably never let him live down. Argh! His first couple weeks as a Nobody and he was already digging himself in a hole!

Time was passing by quickly. Before Demyx knew it he wasn't the 'new kid' of the Organization. They had gained two new members. Number X, Luxord, was very different from Demyx. He immediately fit in with everyone else and while he wasn't mean to Demyx, he, like most of the others, didn't exactly extend a friendly hand either.

Luxord had shown Demyx a card trick once or twice though. Number IX just couldn't figure out how Luxord did it and was always so amused at them. Sometimes Demyx felt Number X was mocking him a little with all his card tricks, but he didn't care all that much. He enjoyed seeing them.

On a side note, Demyx was sure all that tea Luxord drank was spiked. There was no way normal tea would make a man wobble around while he walked like the way Luxord did after drinking a cup or two.

The other and newest member was Marluxia. Marluxia had a bit of a wild streak below his calm exterior. He hadn't been a member a whole week and he had already gotten in a huge fight with Vexen. On top of that he made himself even more established than Luxord. Marluxia let it known right off that bat that he may be the newest member, but he certainly wouldn't allow himself to be pushed around because of that. Demyx had to admire Number XI's guts. He never would have been as bold as that. The last thing he needed was half the Organization looking to turning him into a dusk. How Marluxia ever managed to let his position be known and not get black-listed was beyond him.

It wasn't too long until the next member, Number XII—Larxene, joined. She frightened Demyx. That girl was so cocky and full of herself that he worried at even looking at her wrong. She used electricity, didn't she? Last Demyx checked, electricity and water didn't mix. He'd rather avoid getting his ass zapped.

It didn't surprise him much when she and Marluxia became instant buddies. If it were allowed Demyx would even call them friends. But, at the same time, he could tell they would both easily backstab each other to get ahead, so maybe they weren't that great of 'friends'? It didn't matter too much to Number IX. He was becoming more comfortable with the members himself.

Axel and him were pretty good and hung out most of the time. It turned out Axel wasn't too bad a guy after all. Yeah, he was a little on the wild side and liked to play a few pranks on the other members here and there but he wasn't a real bad guy. Demyx actually found he enjoyed messing around with the other members with Axel.

On top of that, Demyx found Xigbar to be a pretty okay guy too. He was just as bad as Axel when it came to pulling pranks—well, on Demyx at least—but at least he was friendly. Demyx was almost glad he didn't have a heart. If he did, he was sure he would have died from a heart attack by now from all the times Xigbar randomly appeared in front of or behind him. Sometimes Xigbar even participated with Axel and Demyx in the pranks. That was pretty rare but it was always fun.

Finally the thirteenth member joined and completed the Organization XIII. Roxas.

Roxas was a shy kid for the most part, but he had a definite attitude of rebellion that was obvious. It was well known that Roxas was the key-blade master's Nobody. Not soon after Roxas joined Axel was constantly hanging out with him. Because of this Demyx quickly became okay with Roxas too, but at the same time Demyx was often left to be by his lonesome while Axel and Roxas went to Twilight Town, where Roxas was originally found, to have Sea-Salt ice cream together.

From here on Demyx started hanging out with Xigbar a lot more. It wasn't that Demyx felt left out or ignored, he couldn't _feel_, but he did wish he could join Axel and Roxas a bit more when they had free time. It was alright though, he enjoyed being around Xigbar. The older Nobody was a pretty cool dude, as he would say.

"Wow, kiddo. You actually got Marluxia and Larxene to join in on the prank?" Xigbar whispered in amazement to Demyx.

"Yeah! It was really embarrassing and I was certain one of them was going to kill me when I asked them about it, but they actually agreed to help! Can you believe it?" Demyx whispered back excitedly while carefully setting down a rather heavy box.

"Ha! I'm not surprised Marluxia jumped at the chance. Even if pranks do seem a bit below him he hates Vexen enough to actually join in this," whispered Axel.

"Shh!! Their coming!" hushed Roxas as the four turned to see Marluxia and Larxene coming with two boxes in hand.

"We got the last two boxes," said Larxene quietly as she set hers down with an 'umph'.

"Kukuku… Vexen will be pleased to wake up in a sea of his element, I'm sure," chuckled Marluxia lightly. This was going to be grand. He couldn't wait to hear Vexen's yowls of displeasure in the morning.

"Hohoho! If only I could get pictures! That would be just pr—"

"Shut up, roachy!" Xigbar hissed at Larxene, cutting her off.

"Roachy? Why you… You better watch yourself you old geezer of a—"

"Shhh! I know you want to defend yourself Larxene, but right now is not the time. You'll wake Vexen up!" Roxas said quietly but sternly. Larxene glared at the kid and wondered who he was to tell her, his superior, what to do.

With another thought on how disappointing it would be to ruin such perfect opportunity as this she sighed and nodded, "Fine, let's just get this done with."

The chitchat stopped as Xigbar got closer to the door. He slowly reached out and carefully opened it. Once it was open he paused and everyone held their breath to make sure they didn't wake the sleeping beauty inside. Positive he was still asleep, Xigbar turned his head, and with a smug grin, nodded an okay at them. Everyone picked up a box and carefully made their way inside.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Demyx couldn't help but let a giggle escape when he heard the scream from down the hall. Vexen woke up! Demyx tried to stay in bed. He tried not to move and wait for there to be more commotion before getting up. He just couldn't help it.

The Melodious Nocturne got up quickly and carefully opened his door to peek out. In the hallway, half semi-soaked to the knees was none other then Vexen stomping down the hallway screaming profanities. Looking further down the hallway he could see all the other doors on it creaked open to see what Vexen was doing.

The firsts to come out were Zexion, Lexaeus, and Saix. They were all curious on what exactly was Number IV's problem. He was jabbering loudly and incoherently about ice all over his room. It didn't take long before Xaldin and Luxord joined them. Demyx figured it was now or never, if he took too long he'd be suspected.

He quickly ruffled his hair up and tried to look as sleepy as possible before stepping out of his room and making his way over to the crowd and asking what was going on. Demyx had made his way between Xaldin and Luxord and was looking between them with as clueless a look as he could muster—which was pretty clueless if he did say so himself.

"Something about ice in his room?" muttered Luxord as he scratched the back of his neck and yawned, "Bloody hell, isn't ice his element to begin with? It's too early for this shit."

"Apparently his room is filled with ice though."

By now Xigbar, Larxene, Axel, and Roxas had come out and were crowding silently around the group while trying their hardest not to laugh. Looking at them, Demyx found it harder than it already was not to start giggling. Demyx wondered where Marluxia was. If he didn't show up, he'd be immediately suspected. Number IX wondered if it was because he was afraid of busting up laughing in the middle of Vexen trying to explain? That could be even worse than not showing up at all.

"Look at this!! Just look!" Vexen shouted angrily as he pointed to his open room. Ice cubes were spilling out his door and inside was covered in them. There was at least a good foot of ice cubes covering all over the floor of the small bedroom. As soon as the members saw it most, if not all, busted up laughing. Even Saix couldn't help but chuckle.

"My, my Vexen. Did you lose control of your powers last night or did you think it'd be fun to go ice swimming in the morning?" Marluxia, who had finally decided to show up, questioned cattily while peering through the crowd into to Vexen's room.

Vexen quickly turned to glare at Marluxia. In that instant he knew Marluxia was the culprit. He probably didn't do it alone, but he knew. Everyone else was laughing too hard for him to tell who else it was, but he could bet on a couple. Before Vexen could figure who else were the likely participants he was interrupted by Xemnas' arrival.

"What is going on here?"

Everyone immediately shut up, or at least quieted their laughter done to simple snickers, when Xemnas made his presence known.

"Xemnas!! Look what happened to my room! It's filled with ice!" Vexen shouted angrily.

Snickers and bouts of laughter broke out around the room again, which only served to anger Vexen more. He swore he would get back at Marluxia and whoever else did this.

"Vexen, calm down. Stop acting like you are so very angry. We do not get angry, remember…?" Xemnas inquired calmly.

"Err! But Superior! I know who did it! It was Marluxia, but he couldn't have done it alone. I imagine someone helped, like Axel!"

All eyes went straight to Marluxia then to Axel. Those who had really participated in it looked between themselves nervously.

"Me? Can you prove that I was anywhere near your room at all last night? Why would I bother you? My room is all the way on the other end of the hall," Marluxia glared cruelly at Vexen.

"…I… Well…Errr!" Vexen stuttered momentarily before turning his broken wording into a growl. Damn that Marluxia.

"Vexen, blindly accusing someone will do nothing for you," Xemnas stated before turning to go, "I expect this mess to be cleaned up before the meeting later today."

Once Xemnas left, Saix left too. The others stayed to question Vexen a bit further on the situation though. Vexen was positive Marluxia was one of the Nobodies that pulled the prank on him, and he ranted for a long while until the crowd slowly dwindled away.

The whole time Demyx stood there amongst his peers and couldn't help but think, _Even if I don't have a heart, I still enjoy these people. Looking around, and seeing all of them laughing over a joke like this makes it feel like we really could be people, not just Nobodies. I feel happy around them. …Maybe it's just imagined happiness, but I think I would be happy none the less._

_I feel like I belong. With them._

Demyx smiled and joined in the laughter everyone shared.

_Thank you so much for reading. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think. 3_


End file.
